The Trial of Nicholas Joseph Fury
by TheGenericWriter
Summary: Nick Fury is on trial for all the sins that he has committed. Spoilers for most of my fanfictions, Metal Gear Solid V, Original Sin (Comics) and more. I do not own any of the fandoms in this fanfiction. They all belong to their rightful owners. Rated T for minor blood, some cursing, and depictions of violence.


**The Trial of Nicholas Joseph Fury.**

 **A Fanfiction.**

 **Crossover with everything in theoretical existence.**

Day One.

Prologue

Before The Trial:

Nick Fury, paragon of justice and hope. Face of S.H.I.E.L.D, now reduced to a _War Criminal._ At least that's what the people called him now. He was now in Stormwind awaiting trial under jurisdiction of major leaders of the Alliance, Horde and Seraph to name a few. After his "Attempted Assassination" of Professor X, this was the breaking point, he was to be put on trial, in front of a grand jury to determine his fate which didn't matter to him at all as he already knew the verdict. He had even refused a trial and even petitioned for him to be guillotined in Paris. Alas, these were fruitless attempts as Obi-Wan Kenobi, the judge of his trial already appointed a Prosecution and Defense. His cell was dark, it was in the middle of the night, Sandor Clegane, the Bloody Hound was appointed as his jailor, and it was raining in Elwynn, for the past several days in fact. He was awake, very briefly to think about the sins of the past. He had murdered the watcher, attempted to assassinate Big Boss and Queen Aryenn, abduct Rytlock Brimstone and Logan Thackeray and Arno Victor Dorian. He had blackmailed the Horde into declaring open war against the Alliance, was the one truly responsible for Order 66. He had even started Weapon X and the Spartan II programs. Was he to blame for all of this, Perhaps, but all of this would be determined by the grand jury, and he was fine.

"Phoenix, how could you, defend this criminal?"

"Yeah, no kidding, in all of Westeros, why?"

"Tyrion, Maya, I have to do this, not for revenge but for justice."

Phoenix replied in response to Tyrion and Maya Fey's comments.

Tyrion. Phoenix. Elise. Baine. Marius Pontmercy. These were to defend Fury, these unlikely attorneys would go against the elite of the elite prosecutors. Tensions were extremely high right now, Rytlock and Logan, still in their armor, Thrall in a suit and his wife, Arno and Edward Kenway discussing Fury's recent comments on the Assassin Brotherhood, Big Boss and several of his MSF bodyguards escorting him to Stormwind Keep, where the trial was to be held. Razum-Dar, head of the Eyes of the Queen, Skordo, Darien and Gabrielle, from the Fighter's Guild and Mages Guild respectively, Nathan Drake and his God-Sister, Lara Croft, Steve Rogers and Tony Stark, all of these were to be summoned for court, all of them were conveniently lodged in neighboring Goldshire and some in Stormwind while Kenway and Arno were still in his ship, the _Jackdaw._ The Jury was to be kept under tight lips, nobody knew who was to be part of the Jury, only James London and Arno were the only ones that were to be known to be part of it. If the jurors were to be under tight lips, then why did they have the confidence to step out of the shadows and purposely expose themselves to intense investigation and criticism? Everyone was still gathering at the base of the statue of King Varian Wrynn, as Nick Fury has to endure a walk of shame, similar to how Ceresi was forced to walk under the orders of the Faith Militant.

"So my "friend" is here to lead the prosecution? So it seems that Obi-Wan wants to build a strong case for the jury. I'll see to that after that recent cabin disaster three months ago involving Destiny's Edge."

Phoenix replied to a Khajiit, secretly in the dark.

"This one is here to warn you, trust wisely."

Phoenix heard as he left the Khajiit to begin watching Fury's walk of shame.

"This man has come to you, for trial! He will walk from here all the way to Stormwind Keep! He will be tried under the jurisdiction of King Varian Wrynn and his son, Prince Anduin Wrynn, Heir Apparent! What do you say to your crimes, Nicholas Joseph Fury?"

Captain Myribald announced to the crowd, all gathered where the Darkmoon Faire would have been.

"I say that with the blood that is to be spilled, innocent blood that is, will be for nothing. In the words of the Betrayer, Illidan Stormrage himself, YOU will need me for what will happen next, you dare mess with the powers of GODS."

The crowd screamed and booed with anger and discontent, they all demanded that Fury's head was to be on a pike or somewhere that was not on his body. He began to walk, boldly staring into the distance, it was dawn in Azeroth. The Hound and the orc, Brongar were to escort him to the keep, keeping the unruly citizens at bay. The walk was grueling, yet Fury was able to keep his head up in defiance, he ignored the citizens of the Alliance and Horde as the yelled at him, spit at him and do things that he had rightfully deserved. Charr, Night Elves, Blood Elves, and The Assassin Brotherhood, all were present to see his misery of walking down Trade District on his way to Cathedral Square for another presentation. He fell down on his knees while crossing the bridge to the square, people were throwing stones at him, cursing at him, visibly trying to rout him while Sandor and Brongar forced him up once more to continue his walk of shame. He wore nothing but a dark brown tunic and crudely sewn leather trousers, he was barefoot as well and he begane to leave bloody footprints. He walked up the stairs of the Cathedral of Light where he was to hear his charges then walk up the stairs of Stormwind Keep. A paladin and a priest walked out of the Cathedral to escort Fury inside the Cathedral to await the King's justice. Nick Fury was nothing now, and his story had only begun, everyone was on thin ice right now and one false step could make the entire story fall apart.

 _ **The Trial of Nicholas Joseph Fury.**_

 _ **Uploading once again in one and a half weeks.**_

 _ **Sorry for the long wait, remember to review and follow this epic saga.**_

 **I do not own any of the fandoms mentioned in this fanfiction, I only own my three OCs (Original Characters). They all belong to their rightful owners.**


End file.
